Tabi'atstani Military Police
The Tabi'atstani Military Police (TMP), formally known as the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Military Police, is a military police force primarily tasked with maintaining military order and discipline, although it has secondary roles in counter-terrorism and force protection. History The Tabi'atstani Military Police is one of the newest organisations within the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army, having only been founded in 2012. Previously, its responsibilities had been the purview of the Commandant's Service and the Traffic Regulators of the Transport Troops of the Rear Services. Under the old system, patrols were organised on the orders of garrison commanders to enforce military discipline, with a reserve garrison patrol equipped with a vehicle being attached to the Commandant's office. In 2014, the head of the Military Police, General NAME, suggested that the force might eventually have to be expanded to 51,000 personnel to meet its responsibilities. However, an expansion is not yet planned. Organisation The Tabi'atstani Military Police is made up of a central body, regional offices in military districts and in the NAME Fleet, territorial military police bodies, and disciplinary military units. The plan is for every military district and fleet to have its own Military Police brigade. *Main Directorate of Military Police of the Defence Council of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan **Military Commandant's Office **Military Automobile Inspection *Regional Offices **Regional Military Police Department of the Qal'eh Manar Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Artavakata Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Kazemostan Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Liaotang Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Southern Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Mersonn Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Poseleniskaya Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Kalengelsk Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Kamdaristan Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Jangalstan Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Yanbirt-Syrost Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Transkassefid Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the South Kassefid Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Southeastern Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Zendankath Military District **Regional Military Police Department of the Hormizdzamin Military District **Regional Directorate of Military Police for the East Sea Fleet **Regional Directorate of Military Police for the Southern Fleet **Regional Directorate of Military Police for the Straits Fleet **Regional Directorate of Military Police for the Toke Sea Fleet **Regional Directorate of Military Police for the Torbad Sea Fleet Each brigade is arranged as follows: *HQ *Mechanised infantry battalion *Mechanised infantry battalion *Mechanised infantry battalion *Psychological operations company The Tabi'atstani Military Police works closely with the GKSB, the Directorate for Drugs Control, and the military prosecutor. Equipment Uniforms Tabi'atstani Military Policemen wear Ratnik combat uniforms with the Russian EMR camouflage, distinguished from regular troops by the Military Police brassard on the right sleeve. The members of the old Commandant's Service wore a red arm patch with a yellow letter K, whilst the Traffic Regulators wore a red arm patch with a yellow letter P and a white helmet with a single horizontal red stripe with a break in the front with a red star. Small arms *'Melee weapons' **PUS-3T collapsible baton (Russia) **PUUS-2M baton (Russia) *'Pistols' **OSA non-lethal handgun (Russia) *'Assault rifles' **AK-103 assault rifle (Russia) *'Grenades' **RGK-60RD tear gas hand grenade (Russia) Armoured vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement